Old Flames
by McCountryGirl
Summary: When a case brings the BAU to Las Veags to help the crime lab, Dr. Spencer Reid runs into some old flames. Rated K for humor and fluffiness


**A/N: This story just came to me today while I was doing my chores and I just had to write it. It's just a one shot, but it's a crossover.**

Old Flames

"Everyone to the conference room, we have a case in Las Vegas, Nevada." Aaron Hotchner called down to his team, who was doing their usual morning routines. Reid was drinking his coffee and reading a book, Morgan was playing with Reid's hair, JJ was reading an old case file, telling Morgan that if he didn't stop, she would ground them both, Dave was just laughing, and Alex was just looking amused.

"Las Vegas?" Reid asked "Will we be working with the crime lab?"

"Actually, that's why we got the case, the leader of the crime lab team, D.B. Russell called me about a possible serial killer and that they needed our help." Hotch answered, not hearing the hope in the young genius' voice. After everyone sat down in the conference room, Garcia started.

"Over the last few weeks, many female nurses have been killed by lethal injection. So far, there have been seven victims, and that's when Mr. Russell called us in. The crime lab team consists of-"Garcia started.

"Nick Stokes, Greg Sanders, D.B. Russell, Morgan Brody, Julia Finlay, Sara Sidle-Grissom, David Hodges, David Phillips, Henry Andrews, Jim Brass and Doctor Al Robins." Finished Reid.

"How do you know that?"

"I grew up in Las Vegas, I know every past and present member of the team."

**Elsewhere**

"Nick, Greg, Fin, Morgan, Sara, Hodges, my office, now!" shouted D.B. Russell to his team members scattered throughout the crime lab. Each CSI he had called idly made their way to his office and stood at the back.

"Do you know why I called you all here?" Russell asked.

"Does it have anything to do with our recent case?" asked CSI Greg Sanders.

"Yes it does Greg, since this killer has been recently renamed a serial killer, I called in the FBI to help us." Russell answered.

"The BAU?" asked CSIs Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders.

"Yes, as a matter of fact yes. The team includes-"Russell started.

"SSAs David Rossi, Aaron Hotchner, Alex Blake, Derek Morgan and Doctor Spencer Reid, Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau, and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia." Nick and Greg said, taking turns on the names.

"Anyway, they will be helping us find this creeper." Captain Jim Brass said as he walked in. "Nick, you Greg and Morgan go to the airstrip and wait for the team and when they land, bring them back here. Now go!"

***30 Minutes Later, Las Vegas Airport***

"Alright, there they are." CSI Morgan Brody said as the FBI jet landed. "That's our cue." As the plane landed, every member of the BAU was still thinking about how Reid knew the names of the whole Las Vegas Crime Lab.

"Hello, I'm Aaron Hotchner, this is my team," Hotch started.

"No need for introductions Agent Hotchner, we know who you are, I'm CSI Greg Sanders, and these are some of my team mates." Greg started, but stopped when he saw Spencer. He elbowed Nick in the ribs and pointed to the young man in the light blue dress shirt and dark grey sweater vest combination. The two men silently let Agent Hotchner and Morgan talk a bit about the case as they snuck around back of the group of profilers and grabbed Spencer's arms and picked him up.

"Hey! Put me down guys! Why do you do this every time I come back to Vegas?" the profiler squealed. At that statement, Hotch and Morgan turned around to see Spencer about four feet off the ground looking very red and embarrassed.

"Nick! Greg! Put him down! You just saw the poor kid last month! You people are children!" Morgan yelled at the two CSIs across the landing strip. At her command, Nick and Greg let go of Spencer and dropped him on the ground and he landed on his messenger bag. After he got up and dusted his pants off, his team giggled.

"Alright, you guys deserve an explanation. This is Greg Sanders; we went to school together until grade seven, when I started high school. Every time I come back to see my mother, I stop at the crime lab to say hello, and the first time I visited him, he introduced me to Nick Stokes. The three of us became instant friends, and every time I visit the crime lab, I help with a case or two in the lab." The profiler said, hoping to clear some confusion.

"Ya, little Spencer here is quiet the genius, and quiet the prankster, I remember when he helped us glue Russell to his office chair last time he visited, it was fun watching the poor guy trying to get back up for lunch with his wife." Nick snickered.

***Three hours later***

"Alright, alright, fine! I'll do it! Sheesh, stop bugging me Nick!" Reid whisper yelled at the Texan CSI.

"Go, she won't do anything bad, except maybe sic her dad on you." Snickered Greg.

"Don't remind me, he still scares me after the physics magic prank of '04." Reid replied. After saying that, he walked out from his hiding place next to Morgan's ballistics lab.

"H-hey M-Morgan, I was wondering if m-maybe you'd like to go get some c-coffee." Reid stuttered.

"Sure Prank Man." Morgan replied, using the CSI nickname for him.

"Ok, how about in an hour? My mother showed me a nice coffee show down the street." Spencer managed, being less scared.

"Alright, I'll be ready in an hour. See you then, Prank Man."

**A/N: What do you think? Like? Hate? Awesome? Terrible? Please Review! The review button is your beeeest friend!**


End file.
